Love actually
by Godlovesusall
Summary: Carly and Freddie have a long history of romance behind.Currently, everything is shrouded in mystery.What would it take for them to be together? Can this even happen? Or true love can't prevail in this cold, hostile world?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello guys! This is my first attempt in writing, not only an iCarly fanfic but a fanfic in general. I would like to say a few things before you start reading.

First and most importantly, if anyone sees a concept/plot device that he/she has used as well either exactly the same or in a similar way, I **didn't **steal anyone's idea. I did read a few fanfics before I started publishing but believe me, I had already come up with the story long before. Besides, take it as a compliment- when great minds meet, as they say:)

Also, if you find some parts of the text a bit weird in language, this is because I tried to write the characters as close as I could to how they really are in the show.

That's all for now. Reviews are welcome from everyone. Hope you enjoy reading.

**Episode 1 iPromised **

At Ridgeway High School, Carly and Freddie were exiting from the classroom, having finished the lesson of Physics. Carly noticed Freddie being abstracted and she she said with her sweet, caring voice, always with a smile on her face:

«Hey, Freddie, what's going on?». Freddie, lost in his thoughts, didn't seem to be listening.«Hello? Earth to Freddie! Are you reading? Over!» Carly tried again. Still not having his attention, she moved close to him and said with a loud voice: «FREDDIE!».

He moved away, nearly falling down and held his ear. «Who? Where? When? What? Why?» he said nervously.

«You looked kinda sad,I asked what's going on, but you acted like you were in another world and I had to take drastic measures! So,again,what is it you have?»

«Me? Uhh,..»

Τhey reached their lockers.

«Come on, Freddie, you can't fool me. Something troubles you and I wanna know. You know I care about you, you can trust me.»

«Sure Carly. Ok, I'll tell you (Freddie breathes in deeply). A friend of mine has love related problems and is going through hard times. I want to help him out, but I'm kinda confused about these..situations»

«Well, tell your friend that nobody knows everything about love. Yeah, it hurts a lot sometimes but without it, our life would be pretty miserable and colorless-I speak out of experience. Whatever the situation, I'm sure your friend will figure it out»

«Τhanks Carly. You're right, as most of the time!» Freddie said smiling.

«Μost of the time? (Carly smiled back). You're welcome! I must go pick up Sam from her scheduled appointment with Principal Franklin. See you soon!»

«All right, see ya!»

Carly went to leave but then turned back. «Οh,and we're not over yet. I think you're hiding something from me Freddie. Better don't because I will discover it eventually. Don't lie to me either, you know the consequences» Carly wasn't kidding.

«Υοu will be angry at me and even won't speak to me for a while. Don't worry Carly. You know I don't want any of these to happen. Seriously, I don't»

«Οk, I go now. See you at the show!»

«Βye. See you there!»

Freddie breathed out as Carly drew away. He reached in his locker and took an object and then, he stared at it.

"What's up, Fredward?" Sam popped out suddenly and greeted Freddie in her unique way.

"Sam! Hi! I-I'm good. How about you? Carly took the other way to pick you up from Principal Franklin's office."

"I'm fine. I was at the cafeteria to grab somethin' to eat-literally! I grabbed Gibby's sandwich just as he was ready to get the first bite! (Sam smiled, then wore a long face).But, I gave it back to him and ate a steak. The influence of you and Carly starts getting to me"

"Glad to hear Sam!" Freddie smiled.

(Gibby passed by,eating a sandwich) "Hey, guys!"

"Hi Gibby" Freddie and Sam saluted at the same time.

"Thanks for returning me the sandwich Sam. It was nice of you"

"Don't mention it, Gib" Sam seemed unpleased about that incident but she wasn't really.

"How is the new application I told you about, Gibby?"

"It's awesome, Freddie! Just what I was looking for. Thanks a lot! So, I'll see you guys later."

"You're welcome Gibby. See you later"

"Bye Gibby. See ya"

"Bye"

Sam and Freddie were alone again.

"What application?"

"Something about shirts."

"I don't wanna know any further. Well, where were we?"

"I don't know.."

"Oh, yeah. You were surprised to see me. And you were holding somethin' and put it behind your back. Let me see!"

"I told you before Sam, I thought you were at Principal Franklin's office. And you wouldn't be interested in that thing. It's a part of my equipment-that you call nerdy, not in a polite way."

" 'Cause it is! But why would you be nervous if this was just about your nerdy hobby?"

"For one more time, I wasn't nervous! And it's not nerdy either! Sam, I tell you for your own good, you'll find this boring."

"Let me be the judge of that Freddie".

"Come on Sam, you're making a big deal out of nothing"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Fredward. You know which way I prefer and that I'll get what I want eventually".

Sam rolled up her sleeves. Freddie knew he had to think fast.

"Look Sam. A whole buffet with all kinds of meat!".

As Sam turned where Freddie pointed, he quickly put the object in his pocket and pulled something out of his locker, moments before Sam turned her head back to Freddie, looking angered.

"Oops, my bad! Sorry! Here Sam. This is what I was holding"

"A tiny,white webcam?"

"Told ya you'd find it boring"

"All right. I must go find Carls now. But this isn't over. And I was right. These things of yours are indeed boring."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" Freddie replied with an ironic tone. "See you at the show Sam"

"See you there, Freddie" Sam said before leaving. Freddie once again breathed out.

Later, the trio is gathered at Carly's apartment, getting ready for the iCarly webcast. Carly noticed something in the living room.

"Hey Spencer, I noticed many of your sculptures here. Are you preparing for something?" Carly asked while turning her head around and seeing her brother's work.

"I am telling you, somethin' big is going on here!" Sam said before grabbing the bowl with the potato chips.

"I am happy to inform you that the time has come for my very first exhibit in an art gallery!"

Carly, Sam and Freddie cheered. "That's great Spence!" Freddie added.

"And how are all these masterpieces going there? The gallery will send people to pick them up or something?" Carly asked playfully.

"Nope. My best friend Socko is gonna help me transfer them" Spencer replied. His cell phone rang then and he picked up. "Speaking of which.. Hey Socko buddy! How are you? How's the family? Great! And the kids are doing just fine" Spencer pulled the phone away for a moment. "Socko always asks about you" he said smiling. Carly, Sam and Freddie admitted that Socko is a great person.

"We must go up. The show starts in 10 minutes" Carly informed Spencer, who waved at them.

"You girls go ahead, I want to check something on my laptop. I'll catch up with you" Freddie said.

"Take your time!" Sam replied and took the stairs up.

Carly looked at Freddie. She climbed some stairs and then looked at him again. Freddie appeared skeptical,looking at his computer. Carly was concerned. Meanwhile, Spencer was still talking at the phone, now in a serious tone. "Yeah Socko, we must discuss about what we'll do".

(After the week's iCarly is finished, the kids prepare to leave the studio).

"You girls go on, I must take a while to survey the equipment here" Freddie told Carly and Sam.

Just as they got in the hallway, Carly told Sam "I forgot something in the studio, I'll go pick it up. Don't wait for me".

"Ok Carls. I'm gonna hang out with Spencer a bit and then I'll go home. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sam, we'll talk again tomorrow!"

Carly hated lying, especially to her close friends. She didn't forget anything in the studio. But she felt the need to check on Freddie. And somehow, she couldn't afford to tell Sam the real reason she went back.

Carly spied on Freddie from the glass in the studio's door. He had the same expression when he was in the living room and looking at his laptop. When he least expected it, Carly stormed in and went near him.

"Alright, Freddie!"

"Carly…? Why you came here?"

"You're gonna tell me what's happening with you and you're gonna tell me this very moment!"

"I've alredy told you.." Freddie's voice was weak.

"You ain't tricking me again! And to make sure.. (Carly locked the door from the inside) There. Until you speak up, we aren't going anywhere"

"Well, guess I'm busted.. Ok, I'll tell you. Ummm…"

"I'm waiting!" Carly began to repeatedly knock her one foot on the floor.

"I miss some of my old friends and I was looking a photo of.. me and them"

"The truth Freddie!"

"Ok, ok. (Freddie didn't look Carly in the eyes now). Here's what the photo is about and what I was looking in my laptop" Freddie kept looking away from Carly.

Carly didn't see that coming. She was shocked.

"These are… from the time… from the time… we were together! Oh my God!"

A small pause ensued. Then, Carly took the word again.

"Freddie..Freddie! Look at me. Look at me Freddie! (After a small delay, Freddie did so. He looked upset, awkward. Carly had that feeling too) All this time, I thought..I believed.. that you don't l-"

"I could never do that Carly (Freddie interrupted). I made a promise. To you. And to myself"

Carly and Freddie were standing still, expressionless and looking at each other, without anyone feeling the need to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2 iRival**

"Wake up! We must go to school!"

"I don't wanna go to school…"

"Come on, get up!"

"Just 5 more minutes…"

"If you don't take me, I'll be late. Well ok, I don't mind."

"What! I won't let that happen, missy! You are going to school, either you want it or not. (Spencer fell from the bed trying to get up) Ouch!"

"Reverse psychology. It always works!" Carly laughed.

At school, Carly and Sam were discussing while on recess.

"So, Carls, how are you feelin' now that your birthday's comin' up?"

"I'm feeling a lot of things Sam. I can't describe it actually. But one thing's for sure, I can't wait!"

"That Alex boy looks smockin' hot! And he looks interested in you, he was staring for quite a while. What do you think of that?"

"I don't know Sam. I've gotten into many situations like this and none turned out good. Just because he looks hot-ok he does!, this doesn't mean he is the right guy for me."

"You know better, it's you we're talking about. You did invite him though, didn't ya?"

"Yes. I've invited everyone from our grade. I don't think I could do otherwise."

"That's how it is being a celebrity kido."

"If I am, then you are one too Sam! (both smiled). I hope this new place has enough room for everyone"

"We won't have a problem, trust me!"

"Ok Sam. Let's get going now."

Meanwhile, Freddie and Gibby met just outside the A/V club, on the way to their lockers. After they greeted, they started talking about Carly's birthday as well.

"So Freddie, have you decided what you'll get for Carly yet?"

"No… I can't give her another cd of Cuddlefish, I've already bought her many. Plus, I want to give something special to Carly."

"In order for her to realize how special she is to you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't look down like this, Freddio. I know you'll figure it out!"

"Thanks Gibby. What about you?"

"I've gotten her.." (Gibby looked around, then whispered to Freddie's ear)

"That's great! She'll love it…"

"Hey, I said don't worry! You will make it. You'll get your girl eventually" Gibby patted Freddie's shoulder.

"I really hope so, Gibby. Thanks for the uplift."

"That's what bros are for! I must be going now. As I've told you. Keep the spirit up!"

"I'll try Gibby. Thanks again! Goodbye."

"Bye Freddie."

As Freddie was left alone, he started thinking what he could give to Carly for her birthday. At some point, he noticed a poster in the wall.

"Fast-speed guitar lessons. Learn to write your own songs. Logical prices. Call this number and ask for Drake. (Once he read it, he was intrigued) Hmmmm.. This sounds very interesting. If I can pull it through, it will really be special!"

Freddie, due to being excited for this discovery, didn't notice a man approaching him.

"Hello, lad. Are you Fredward Benson?" The man was wearing a coat and holding a briefcase.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with anything? Mr.."

"I am Joshua Katsopan, professor from Massachusetts Institute of Technology."

"MIT? Wow! And why you came here?"

"Your webshow, iCarly, has become famous and popular worldwide, especially here, in the United States of America."

"And?"

"While the two hosts are obviously talented, the ability of a boy in your age to cover every technological aspect and handle the entire production on its own is quite impressive. And goes unnoticed by many."

"Well, if you say so…"

"You are also modest. This is exactly the kind of people we are looking for."

"What do you mean exactly, sir?"

"I have come to offer you a full scholarship Mr. Benson. You will stay inside the university and we can provide a completely equipped apartment for your mother, very close to the facility. Everything is arranged."

"But, if I leave now, what will happen with my life here? My friends? Carl..I mean, iCarly?"

"You are not bound to give an answer right now, Mr. Benson. Take my card. It has my personal number. You have ample time to consider our offer. If you decide to accept, pay attention to what I am going to say now. When you reach the airport, call me on this number, so that we can assure that you and your mother will get the best tickets for the most convenient flight available."

"Thank you, sir. Honestly, I will seriously think about this."

"You are welcome. I know you will. I hope to see you again in Massachusetts Mr. Benson. Farewell."

"Goodbye, sir."

As the professor from MIT left, Freddie put the card in his pocket and appeared to be thoughtful. He walked away without being aware that someone was behind the lockers, watching him.

"When I get through with you Benson, you'll wish you never met me. I'll make you suffer. Bitter. And I know just the way (the boy had a wicked smile on his face)."

Carly's birthday finally arrived. She was walking down the stairs in her apartment, prepared for the party.

"My sister's going to break a LOT of hearts tonight!"

"Get out!"

"I can't, this is where I leave."

Little did Spencer know about what was going to happen that night when he was saying those words. Carly and Spencer heard someone knocking. They opened the door and it was Sam, who entered.

"Hi Sam! What's the matter, do you plan on stealing my thunder tonight?" Carly asked teasingly.

"Wo-hoo, take it easy cupcake, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. You're amazing!" Sam got even.

"You look great too,Sam!"

"Fredward's gonna faint when he sees you!"

"Oh, shut your mouth! (Carly smiled) But he should've been here by now. Anyway, we'll go pick him up. Spencer, are you ready?"

"Always ready for my sister, let's go!"

They exited the apartment and knocked on Freddie's door."Come on Freddie, the party's today!"

Marissa Benson opened the door. "My son told me to inform you that he'll meet you in the party's location. Happy birthday, Carly Shay."

"Thank you Ms. Benson! (Freddie's mother close the door) So, let's go find him."

"Off we go!" "Ahoy, captain! Spencer and Sam said respectively.

The party was organized at the recently opened Youth Spot, mainly a juice bar with plenty of features such as dance floor, gymnastics room, martial arts class, arcade video games and many more. Carly, Sam and Spencer picked up Gibby on their way there. Just a few minutes since it started, the party was already pretty vivid with lots of people. But still no sign of Freddie, which kept all of the gang guessing. Suddenly, a voice was heard from the speakers.

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned and saw Freddie standing on a specially designed elevated platform, that served as a singing scene.

"What is he doing there?" Carly asked with question shaped in her face.

"I dunno, having a microphone and a guitar, I'll risk and say he is about to sing!" Sam said.

"I thought of that!" Carly replied.

"Hello boys and girls! Sorry for what you're going to hear, I am not a very good singer but there is a girl here who is very special to me and I made a song for her (he looked Carly and smiled. Then he whispered to himself) Logical prices-for him! (Then he started singing)

It's all about you girl, on your eighteenth birthday

pay attention to you girl, everybody has to do just what you say…"

Despite his warning, he sounded good. The audience cheered.

"Well, he isn't bad! Right Carls?"

"Not bad at all." (Carly smiled and her smile became progressively bigger)

"You've got your very own spotlight tonight (Freddie gave a quick sign and a spotlight fell on Carly, who blushed)

'cause it's all about you, it's all about CARLY

You're the birthday girl"

Everyone clapped and cheered- or almost everyone. Freddie approached Carly and Sam.

"So, what do you think?" he asked the girls.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone" Sam walked away, smiling.

"Freddie.. that was the greatest gift I've ever gotten. It was so sweet of you. I-I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'll go fetch you a drink. Perhaps then we can pick up from where we stopped."

"Okay."

Freddie was celebrating as he was walking away. After he made his order, he went to find Sam.

"Hi Sam. I believe I owe you some explanations. Look.."

"You don't need to explain anything Fredward."

"Sam, I.."

"I said, there's no need for you to come up with excuses."

"I just didn't want you to feel bad. And.."

"Come on, Freddie. We all know with who you were in love since day one. What we had was nice for as long it lasted. And don't worry about me. I'm tough, don't you remember?"

"Sure Sam." It was hard for Freddie to find more words to say.

"Mama will be ok. And why are you still here? Your girl is waiting!"

"Thank you Sam. You're totally awesome, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know! (Sam smiled). Now go!"

Freddie started moving towards Carly. Gibby came close to Sam.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Suit yourself, Gib!" Sam told him.

Meanwhile, a boy saw Freddie getting close. "It's now or never." he whispered to himself and approached Carly.

"Hello Carly. Great party you have here." he said, faking a weak voice.

"Thanks Alex! Hey, what's wrong? You seem sad."

" Carly it's your birthday, I don't want to.."

"Alex please tell me!"

"My little sister, April. Here's a She is in the emergency room, intubated… Her condition is critical…"

"Oh my God, why?"

"She had an accident with her bicycle. Here's a photo of her before that.. I came to give you your present and wish you happy birthday and then, leave immediately. If anything happens to her.."

"Come on Alex, be strong. Everything's going to be alright."

Carly showed her virtue of compassion once more and hugged Alex, as Freddie arrived seconds later. This was just what Alex wanted. He wore a cocky smile as Carly was hugging him and he was looking Freddie. Then, all of a sudden, he kissed Carly. Freddie was frozen, like a statue. The drinks dropped from his hands. He ran away, before anyone saw him crying.

"What on Earth was that? " Carly withdrew almost immediately. "And where is Freddie? I saw him standing close by seconds ago!" She was stressed.

"Come on cuttie. I know you like me. I like you too."

"(Carly noticed something) Hey! In the back of the picture it says that the name of the girl is not April, it's Helen! And the last name is not yours either. You lied! You wanted to hurt Freddie and planned this all along! God, you're such a monster!"

"Dump that loser and come with the real deal."

"Freddie is not a loser! He is countless times better than you!"

Carly slapped Alex with all her strength, making him fall down. Afterwards, she kept running back and forth, asking nervously if anyone saw Freddie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 iShow Up**

Carly was 18 years old and upset. She wasn't able to explain Freddie that, what he saw wasn't what he thought because she couldn't find him. Actually, there was absolutely no sign of Freddie since that incident last night.

"This is soooo not good." Carly was going back and forth nervously.

Someone knocked the door. "It's me." Sam's voice was heard. Carly opened the door.

"I came ASAP after I got your message. What happened? Wow, you look paler than ever."

"Sam, this is horrible. That..that idiot, Alex, lied to me about his little sister, I hugged him for support and then, he kissed me! Only for Freddie to see it. He ran away crying afterwards. I tried to find him and explain but I couldn't…"

"Doesn't he always has that bad mood when he sees you with another guy?"

"This was different Sam. I have a bad feeling… Hey, how come you didn't notice what happened?" Carly asked after a small pause.

"I was occupied and wasn't payin' attention there."

"Occupied with boys?"

"I was just talking to one"

"It's ok Sam, I don't mind. God, how could I find Alex appealing? Only the thought makes me..ewww. Why am I attracted to bad boys all the time?"

"Maybe it's just who you are Carls."

"I DON'T wanna be like that. At least, not anymore."

"I understand kid."

"Hello girls!" Spencer walked in.

"Hi Spencer" Carly and Sam greeted back.

"I saw Freddie crying yesterday. He seemed very sad. What's wrong?"

"One arrogant freak tricked me into hugging him, then he kissed me when I didn't expect it, Freddie saw it. The rest you know. Oh my God, what have I done?"

"Don't blame yourself, baby sister."

"Spencer's right, it was 100% Alex's fault."

"Even if so, this doesn't relieve me. And I have a strange feeling that I can't describe. I really don't know what it is…"

"In time, everything will become clear. Just be patient sis."

Spencer's cell phone rang at that moment. After he looked at it, he said "I've got a serious conversation with someone on the phone. Must leave you for a while". After the girls nodded, Spencer withdrew to his room.

"Yeah, the situation seems to have taken a turn for the worst." he said. "Carly seems more troubled than ever and she hasn't even figured out why. We need to solve this and I believe I need your help for that"

"Really? You'll be coming here? Great! I'll be waiting."

At the Benson apartment, Freddie was at his room. No matter how many times his mother shouted that he must eat something, he didn't react at all. He wouldn't even use his laptop, something unprecedented.

Back at Carly's apartment, the doorbell's sound was heard. "It's me!" a loud voice was heard.

"Me who?" Carly and Sam wondered.

"I'm on it!" Spencer run in and opened the door. A man came in who looked to be in the same age as Spencer. "Hey, where have you been? Long time no see! When you told me you were gonna get here fast, I didn't think that fast!"

"I was close by and it wasn't difficult finding a parking spot."

"Ummm, hello?" "We're here too!" Carly and Sam said in frustration.

"Oh, excuse me. Carly, Sam there's someone I'd like you to meet. Someone important, who I think can help."

"You called a shrink?"

"No, Sam!" Spencer smiled. "Come on man, introduce yourself to the crowd!"

"Hi girls. Before I tell you my name, I want to ask you something. Do you like Spencer's shocks?"

"Yeah, sure, they're great but what this has to do with.. Wait! Can you be.. Is it possible.. Are you..?" Carly was hesitant.

"Say it!" Spencer encouraged her.

"Socko! You're the infamous Socko!" Carly was momentarily excited.

"Socko? Here? Now? Wow!" Sam also shared her best friend's feeling.

"I know you probably have many questions for me. I'll gladly reply to all of them. (Sam smiled) But not right now (Sam pouted). I am here for an important reason. I am here for you Carly."

"Me? How could you have anything to do with me?" Carly was puzzled.

"Spencer and I do various things for each other. Most of the favors he asks me are about you Carly. Your big brother informed on what is going on and I would like to help out."

"Excuse me for a moment. Spencer, can you come to the kitchen with me?"

When at the kitchen, Carly spoke with a low voice. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure".

"Do you know the words 'personal' and 'privacy'? Do you have to tell Socko everything? I appreciate that he wants to help, but don't you think that this is a bit too much?"

"Carly, don't be angry. Aren't you very close to Sam and Freddie? Don't you fully trust them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Me too. And same with Socko. Just listen to him and then you can do anything you want."

"Ok, let's go."

Carly sat next to Sam on the couch. Spencer and Socko were standing up.

"Spencer talks a lot about you, Carly. How great of a person you are, how you bring joy to the people around you (Carly and Spencer smiled to each other). And it seems he didn't tell me even half the truth."

"Aww, I take back what I said! And in Japan!" Carly cheerfully said.

"Well, what's the big idea? How are you here for Carls?"

"I was getting there, Sam- I've also heard many things about you" Sam smiled shyly.

"So, Carly. I know about the incident and how you reacted. Spencer told me you feel bad. Why?"

"Freddie misunderstood what happened and run away crying… I hate seeing Freddie like that…" Carly's mood changed when she remembered.

"And why is that?"

" Cause, Carls, me and Fredward are best friends, that's why!" Sam intervened.

"I want to hear Carly herself".

"Yes, Socko, that's the answer."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure! Why shouldn't I?"

"Spencer also told me that earlier you said you are feeling something but you don't know what exactly"

"And this annoys me greatly"

"I think you know Carly"

"I know?"

"Yes"

"Then, why it's like I don't know?"

"Maybe because it's something very strong. Something you're afraid to let come out to the surface, since it's the very first time you have this feeling-for real."

"I can't understand your point. Explain to me what is this"

"You don't need me to explain you Carly. Everything is inside you. Look into yourself. Think."

"Ok, if you want me to." Carly closed her eyes. Memories started coming to her. From the dropped bottle of water that Freddie ran in, picked up and gave back to her, him defending her to Ms. Ackerman and doing jumping jacks and learning what it would mean for her not to have his love to the romantic dance they had and Freddie's self-sacrifice in order to protect her. Carly opened her eyes having realized one thing.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I love Freddie! I _love_ Freddie!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4 iHeartbroken**

As soon as Carly finished her words, something strange unfolded. Something unexpected, something terrible.

"I-I-I can't breathe!" she shouted in panic.

"Oh dear God, she is having an asthma attack! I'll go bring the inhaler right away!" Spencer ran as fast as he could. He didn't care for the chaos he wreaked in his way, because of his anxiety. He only cared to find that device. Carly breathed in.

"I was right.. to keep it.. all this time." a panting Spencer mumbled. "Wait.. 'till I tell... Grandad..about this."

"Spence, this isn't the time now. Are you alright cupcake?"

"Yes, Sam. About breathing, that is." replied Carly with a sad tone.

"The sentimental pressure must have caused it." Socko suggested.

"You're probably right there, buddy."

"After 11 whole years, it happened to me again."

"I must leave you now, I've got some business to take care of. Despite the circumstances, I am surely glad I got to know you at last, Carly and Sam."

"Nice meeting you too, Socko! Really." the girls said together.

Carly and Sam waved at Socko as he exited the apartment. Spencer went with him. Left alone, the girls started talking.

"All this time… all this time lost! Why?"

"Don't do this to yourself Carls" Sam said worried about her depressed best friend. "And you don't have to worry. As soon as you tell Freddie how you feel, we'll all live happily ever after and such."

"I don't know Sam, I have a bad feeling after seeing Freddie like this. And since when the tough Sam Puckett knows of fairytales?"

"Chillax, he won't be like this for long-especially when you go and say something.. specific to him!" Sam replied teasingly. "And I am a kid too, you know?"

"Sometimes, I almost forget!"

"There, you smiled! I did it at last!"

"Don't get too excited, it won't last for long."

"Aw man, tough crowd!"

"You're right Sam. I'm going to talk to Freddie and I'll do it right now!"

"That's the sprit kid! I'm with ya! Just, I'll wait you here 'cause I need to put somethin' in my mouth."

"Ok, Sam!" Carly smiled. "See you in a while."

A few moments after Carly exited from the apartment, Sam's cell phone beeped. It was a text message. "Uh-oh. This isn't good… This is so very bad"

In the meantime, Freddie's cell phone rang as well. It was a call.

"Hello? Oh, hi Gibby! How are you?" "As you know, the same." "Yeah, I'm almost prepared." "To Sam yeah, to Carly.."

Freddie heard some loud voices. "Gibby, something's happening, I've gotta hang up. Talk you later". He recognized the voice. It was his mother.

"I should have known this had to do with you. You think that my son is a toy? That you can play with him and then throw him away? Or that by apologizing yet again, everything will be magically fine?"

"Ms. Benson, I-I.." Carly was at a terrible condition. She wanted to say something to her defense but deep down, she felt guilty. And she was very upset.

"Ok, that's enough! You've gone too far mom!" Freddie came out of his room and approached. "How can you say these things to _Carly_? Carly is the most kind, caring and loving person not that I know of, but in the whole world! So, stop being mean to her!"

Carly felt very comforted hearing this words coming out from Freddie. She briefly chuckled. "Come on Carly, let's go to my room where we can talk quietly". Carly followed Freddie to his room and he closed the door.

"Freddie, thank you for backing me up with these nice and kind words. But, I'm afraid your mom is right."

"I meant every letter I said Carly. You're not to blame. How I reacted was entirely my decision."

"But nothing would have happened if.."

"Carly, please, don't start again. Nothing was your fault!"

"Anyway.. Look Freddie, there's something I need to t- " Carly suddenly paused. She seemed like frozen. Something she saw around Freddie's room greatly disturbed her.

"Is this luggage? It's luggage! Why am I seeing luggage? Quickly unpack the luggage!" Carly quickly spelled out nervously.

"What happened that night made me realize one thing, Carly. You can be happy without me. But I can't be happy without you, it doesn't go the other way around. They came from MIT to offer me a scholarship and I've decided to accept it. So, I'm moving to Cambridge in Massachusetts. I leave in 2 days…"

"Freddie, stop with that sick, twisted joke. Nobody's laughing.." Carly was shocked and didn't believe what she just heard.

"It's not a joke, Carly."

"Freddie, you _can't_ leave like this… You just can't… Not now…

"Don't worry, Carly. We will still talk and I will be visiting Seattle every now and then. And you can surely find someone for the technical stuff to keep iCarly going. Like an intern."

"You can't leave because I **love** you!"

There was a small pause. Afterwards, Freddie replied.

"Carly, you're probably confused because of the emotional pressure and you being a very sensitive person. I don't think you're talking sense right now." Freddie wanted to believe Carly but he couldn't. It seemed too good to be true.

"What? WHAT? How can you say that? How can you say that?"

Now, it was Carly's turn to run away. She stormed to her apartment. Then, after closing the door, she leaned on it and started crying. Sam was on the couch, watching television. She immediately stood up when she saw Carly.

"Carly, wh-?" Before Sam could finish her sentence, Carly ran again, this time to her room. She locked the door and fell to her bed. Her tears of sadness were coming out faster and in larger quantity. At the same time, Freddie was feeling terrible for making Carly run away like this and realizing what he had just said to her. He sat on his bed and started crying as well. Carly and Freddie were both crying uncontrollably. They were both heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5 iSay Goodbye**

Carly couldn't cry anymore, only because her tears had dried up. She was crying all day and all night. Her face was red and irritated. And she was depressed. Spencer tried to tickle her but to no avail.

"Come on, young Shay, let's go to school."

"I don't want to, Spencer…"

"Hey, look at me sis! Life has ups and downs. It can hurt a lot. But you must never give up hope. Trust me, I have a bit more experience than you."

"Haven't you realized what's happening? Freddie is leaving! For good…"

Carly lowered her head. Spencer lifted her back up. "Carly, for how long do we know Freddie?"

"Many years.."

"Exactly."

"But Spencer, I told you before, it's different now."

"Have faith, baby sister. Everything will turn out alright."

"I wish I could share your optimism, big bro. I really do.."

Carly and Spencer left to go to school.

At the classroom, the kids were waiting for the History lesson to start.

"The teacher who replaced rocks. Even I like her!"

"That's great Sam.." Carly was supporting her head with her hand. And matters could become only worse since she was sitting behind Freddie's empty desk. Sam was feeling Carly's pain.

The teacher entered the room. "Hello, class!"

"Hi Ms. Dedger!" all students replied in a happy tone-save Carly.

"We will start with our usual mini revision on what we've done so far. Let's see who's turn is alphabetically. (The teacher took a name list on her hand). Shay, Carly."

"Yaay…" Carly whispered ironically.

"Ah, one of the best students. This one will be easy for you. Who was the 26th President of the United States of America?"

"That popular toy was named after him.."

"Yes, you're in the right track, keep on."

"The Freddie bear!"

Everyone was puzzled, trying to figure out what Carly meant.

"Aw, teddy bear…Theodore Roosevelt."

"That is correct."

At recess, Carly and Sam were at the cafeteria.

"Carls, I really hate seeing you like that. It makes me lose my appetite." Sam wasn't kidding. She had eaten only a sandwich a few hours ago.

"I can't help it Sam."

"Your mind keeps being in Fredworld, right?"

"He's leaving Sam… For good. And I don't want this to happen…"

"Me neither."

"Because you won't have someone to constantly torment?" Carly briefly forgot about Freddie's departure and smiled a bit.

"You know I'll miss Fredward, cupcake. Besides, there's good ol' Gibby for that!"

"Sure, how could I forget?"

"Guess we'll just have to use leaving without Freddie anywhere near us…" For Sam's image, this was a moment of weakness. But in reality, it was only something human.

"This won't be easy Sam. Not easy at all…"

"I understand Carly."

"But why Freddie didn't? Why he thinks my feelings are not real?"

Sam looked the ceiling for a moment, then turned her head around. One would say that she felt guilty-at least partially. Gibby passed by at that moment.

"Hey, girls."

"Hi Gibby.." Carly and Sam replied.

"Carly, it pains me seeing you like that. Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I don't think anyone can do something, Gibby.. But thanks."

"Aw, bummer!"

It was night time at Bushwell Plaza. Freddie's mother had contacted a transportation company. Carly and Sam were waiting at the lobby.

"I can't believe this is really happening… Why is it happening?" Carly had great difficulty suppressing her grief.

"Carly…" Sam was trying to provide comfort. But the situation wasn't easy for her to deal with either.

Freddie and Marissa Benson came down the stairs. Awkwardness between the iCarly gang was more than obvious.

"Mom, can you wait for me outside please?"

"Don't be late. I salute you, Carly Shay. Samantha Puckett."

"Bye, ."

"Bye."

Marissa Benson exited from the building.

"Who am I going to tease and befriend at the same time now?" Sam was full of emotions.

"Don't you have Gibby for that Sam?" Freddie said playfully.

"It's not the same…" Tears came out of Sam's eyes.

"Am I such a dork and made you emotional again?" Both Sam and Freddie knew the real meaning behind those words.

"Yeah, you got it…"

Freddie and Sam hugged tightly for quite some time. No wedgies this time. Neither seemed willing to let go.

"Guess I should leave you two alone again." Sam finally broke the silence. "I'll wait outside."

After a pause in which both were looking down, Carly and Freddie hugged with force. Again, no one wanted to let go.

"Why you have to leave Freddie? Just..why?"

"I need to, Carly."

"No, you don't!"

"Carly..."

"Freddie, why don't you believe me? Why? I love you.." Carly couldn't hold out any longer. She burst into tears.

"Oh my God, please don't cry…"

"Why, Freddie?"

"I want to believe you Carly. But it's not that simple. A part of me is afraid. Afraid that..that…" Freddie continued after a pause. "..that what you're feeling is not real."

"I'd beat that part right out of you! Or better yet, have Sam do it!"

Awkwardness returned once more for both.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Freddie mumbled after some moments passed.

"What? How can you say goodbye so easily, like everything's just fine?" Cary tried to look angry. But she was only sad.

"It's not easy, Carly. Especially to you…"

"Then why it looks to me that it is? Freddie if you love me or ever did, don't leave!"

Freddie was caught especially off guard. It was the last thing he expected to hear. "Carly, please, not this…Ask anything else but this…"

Carly's expression suddenly changed. "Freddie, I'm sorry I told you that… You have shown that you love me with actions, not just with words… I'm so sorry… Just…take care…Goodbye..." Carly made some slow steps backwards, then started running.

"Carly, no…" Freddie didn't manage to say more words. He was devastated with what just unfolded before him.

Carly quickly entered her apartment. Before Spencer could say anything, she ran up the stairs. "I'm going to the shower!" she yelled with a very sad tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6 iBelieve in God**

Carly was walking carefree and happily on the road. All of a sudden, she felt a big force pushing her and sending her at the sidewalk. The bunny suit she was wearing absorbed most of the vibrations and the pain they would cause. Before she could react in any way, everything was overshadowed by the deafening sound of an approaching vehicle and its horn. A massive vehicle which was identified as a taco truck.

Everything happened so fast. Carly quickly overcame her initial shock as Freddie was lying on the street, severely injured with stains of blood. Fortunately, the collision wasn't head-on as Freddie managed to step aside just a little. Otherwise, it could prove fatal. Carly and Sam, both unsettled, called an ambulance and exchanged some words about what should they do.

"Sam, I'll stay here with Freddie and wait for the ambulance! You should inform Spencer!"

"Are you s-?"

"Hurry!

"Ok!"

Carly had reached Freddie before she finished her conversation with Sam. She kneeled close to him, put her one hand behind his head and the other at his waist. "Freddie, talk to me. Please, talk to me!" Carly wanted desperately to reach him.

"Carly…" Freddie's voice was weak.

"Thank God, you're awake. Oh no, you have blood coming out! Where's that ambulance when you need it?" Carly was full of anxiety.

"Are you alright?"

"What? I should be the one asking you this!"

"Please, tell me."

"I'm fine only because you pushed me out of the way." Carly paused for a little while. "Why did you have to go and do that? Why?" she asked worried.

"I couldn't let that happen to you Carly… I just couldn't. If anything ever happened to you…I wouldn't be able to stand it.. Never…"

"Freddie…" Carly's voice was never so sweet and tender before. Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Carly. It makes you just a tad less beautiful…"

Carly smiled at Freddie-tears kept rolling down on her face.

"I think I'm going to..sleep now…"

"Freddie! Don't close your eyes! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Carly raised her head to the sky. "God, please don't take him away. Not now…" Then, she turned to Freddie again. "Don't leave me, Freddie…"

Carly let out a scream and woke up. She was very upset and sweated. She breathed in and out very fast.

"Carly, are you alright? I heard a scream." Spencer arrived almost immediately at her room.

"I saw.. what happened when…"

"Same dream?"

Carly nodded. "Why it keeps ending at that part?"

Spencer came closer to Carly and hugged her.

"It's ok, baby sister. We'll face everything together. Hold on tight."

After they exchanged goodnight, Spencer went back to his room. However, it wasn't easy for Carly to sleep again.

The coming day, at Ridgeway High School, Sam and Gibby were together at recess, discussing.

"Booring."

"You're not the only one who feels that way."

"Just when you say it can't get any worse, the universe strives to prove you wrong. It really gets to my nerves! And Carly not being here makes me sick."

"You can count on me, Sam."

"I know Gibby. I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize, Sam." Gibby approached and tried to comfort the heartsick Sam by partially hugging her, putting his right hand in her waist. "Umm, too close?" he asked quickly, afraid that Sam wouldn't like that.

"It's ok, Gib…" Sam replied, resting her head on Gibby's shoulder. "Why should this happen to Carly? She is so nice and everything…"

"Yeah, it's unfair. But you two are such good friends, you tell each other everything. I bet you can cheer her up."

"Yeah, everything…" Sam was thoughtful at that moment.

Carly was sitting on the couch at her apartment. She went to the door after she heard knocking and opened it. She didn't ask because the knocking was characteristic.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Carlotta."

"So, what's the so important thing you texted me about and want to tell me?"

Carly and Sam moved inside the apartment.

"Somethin' I should probably tell you about a long time ago. I really regret I didn't."

"What is it? Did you drunk my Peppy Cola?"

"No Carls."

"Then, what is it?"

"Carly, please don't get mad at me. I probably shouldn't tell you it now because of how bad you're, but I felt the need to do so…"

"Sam, you're scaring me!"

"I..I (Sam looked down for a while. She was very nervous).. I told Freddie that he was your bacon when he saved your life. It wasn't his idea…"

Carly stood up and made some steps backwards. Her mouth was wide open. And she was in shock. "What? WHAT? What did you just say?"

"It was wrong, I know…"

"Are you telling me you're the reason Freddie broke up with me? Sam, _how COULD you_?"

"I couldn't get the idea that you really loved him. But seeing you like this because he is leaving, I was clearly wrong…" Sam was feeling and looking guilty.

"Couldn't you see we were so happy and perfectly fine together? Why this makes me think that you wanted Freddie just for yourself?"

"Carly, I'm so sorry…" Sam looked down.

"That's it, Sam Puckett! As of right now, you're no longer a friend of mine!"

Sam didn't see that coming. She expected that Carly wouldn't like what she had to say to her, even getting mad at her but not that. Now, she was shocked.

"Carly! You can't seriously mean this!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Carly crossed her hands just below her thorax. She was enraged.

"B-But we're best friends…" Sam mumbled, still in shock.

"We were until you crossed the line! I don't want to see you again. Never!" Carly turned her back.

"Carly…"

"I won't say another word!"

Sam slowly walked away. She was very sad and depressed. Not only she was missing Freddie but now she had apparently lost her best friend forever. Carly wasn't in a better state either though. That was the second blow for her. She felt devastated. Both girls were crying.

"Spencer! Spencer, where are you?" Carly cried out.

Spencer came quickly. "Carly, you're crying? What happened? Are you ok?"

"I bickered with Sam and we're no longer friends. She made Freddie broke up with me!" Carly and Spencer hugged once more.

"Are you sure you were not harsh with her? That you want to end your friendship?"

"Yes. Spencer, I need you to take me someplace."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you along the way."

Once they had reached their destination, Carly got out of the car and entered a building. She sat on a wooden seat. Then, she turned her head up.

"I know I don't come here very often and I regret that. But I also know You love all of us because You are our heavenly Father. You probably have many and more important things to attend to. But, I came here, to Your House, with humility, to ask for one thing. Not for me, but for Freddie…" Carly paused. The intense emotions that were overwhelming her, made her cry. "Lord, You have all the wisdom in the world, You are all-knowing, You care for all people. You alone know what's best for each and every one of us. Please, make Freddie happy. Truly happy. He deserves it. Please, God. Even if it means that he must forget about me, forever. If he hasn't already… Please, our Lord and Savior, I love Freddie so much…"

Carly prayed from the deepest of her kind and gentle soul. After she stayed there a while and wiped away her tears, she went to find her brother. Moments after Spencer drove away, another car parked close by. A brown haired boy with expertise in all things technologic came out of it.

"This stop was out of schedule, Freddie. You should have informed me earlier."

"Mom, I've told you a hundred times already! We can leave whenever we get to the airport, everything is arranged."

"Alright. But do it quickly."

"Mom! Don't you see what I'm going to do?"

"Fine, just don't be late."

Freddie entered the church. He sat somewhere in the middle.

"My mother forces me to come here, which I don't like. But I like being here. My soul finds tranquility. There is so much evil out there." Freddie entered into his praying stance. "I didn't came here for myself. But You already know that. You know everything, You love all people, You forgive everyone who truly repents. You want everyone to come near You, with the free will You gave us. I know You get asked daily by many people for a lot of things and all the time, You are occupied by more important things. But please, God, I beg you, look after Carly. I mean, a little more than You always do. I want only the best for her and only You know what this is. Please our Lord and Father. Carly is so kind, sensitive, caring and sweet… And so beautiful-mainly on the inside. I really believe she is one of your Angels, that You sent down to help everyone around her, bless them with hope, happiness and joy. Carly deserves to be happy… Oh, and please take good care of Sam also. Please, God…"

Freddie remained there for some time before going back to the car. Now, the Bensons were headed straight for the Seattle-Tacoma International airport.

* * *

**Note from the author**: Hi guys. First of all, thanks to everyone for his/hers comments:)

I'm writing this because I think most people would want an explanation for a specific part here.

In episode 3, I write that Carly "realized" that she loves Freddie. Here, I bring up iSaved Your Life, saying that Carly really loved him then. Some may think that either I shouldn't bring up iSaved Your Life at all or say/imply that Carly's feelings were not real then, this just doesn't fit together. Well, except from realizing, Carly could also "remember" her feelings towards Freddie. She was clearly very sad when Freddie broke up with her, I believe this broke her heart (though she tried to hide it, because this way, Freddie would be "forced" to not break up with her). And this could interfere with her feelings. But, Carly could never forget what Freddie did for her and why he did.

That's it. Oh, and can this really be the end? (Didn't want to write this originally, but since I started writing… )


	7. Chapter 7

**Prologue: **Hello, boys and girls, fellow imagineers. So, this is it. The last episode of my very first fanfic. I'll tell you more afterwards. I really hope you'll enjoy and like this episode. Happy reading:)

* * *

**Episode 7 iTrue Love**

Things were normal in the house of Pucketts. Aside from Sam's grief due to the recent events, that was. Once again, she had no appetite for food. Her sister tried to provide solace.

"Come on, Sam eat something. You know you love it!"

"I don't want to, 'kay? I'm not in the mood for anything right now!"

"You can't seriously think that Carly really meant those things. I'm sure you'll become friends again in zero time."

"You weren't there to see her, sis. She has never been more mad and infuriated. And I bet she was also very sad. By telling her that I made Freddie broke up with her, I touched a very sensible chord of her…"

"Sam, you know Carly all those years, how great of a person she is. And you've been through so many things together. Just give your friendship a chance."

"I really wish I did, Mel. But I don't know if I can't… And I'm going to miss that cool nerd so much…"

Sam seemed ready to burst into tears. Melanie rushed to hug her. The doorbell rang a few moments later. The family's honors student took charge of it, as usual. "I'll return immediately afterwards, ok? she told Sam.

"Ok…"

Melanie opened the door. She was happy when she saw the person who waited.

"Carly! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come on in!"

"Hi, Melanie! Nice to see you too! Is Sam here?"

"Yes, she is. Right over there!"

"Wow, you're staying in the same room? I thought this wasn't possible because… because…"

"Because we're like day with night?" Melanie smiled. "Sam reconsidered and finally agreed to move to our room again! She can be irritating and misbehave frequently, but she has her good side-especially if you know to press some buttons. Besides, nobody's perfect!"

Glad to hear! Melanie, I want to talk to her about what I said before. Is she very mad at me?"

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

Melanie's reply wasn't what Carly hoped for, even though her tone wasn't discouraging, but she rather told her so with a sweet smile. Carly slowly walked towards the room Sam was. She knocked on the door a few times, then entered.

"Ummm… Hi Sam…"

"Carly! Why did you come here?"

"Look, Sam… I didn't really mean you're not my friend anymore… I'm so depressed that Freddie's leaving… And when I heard you saying that… I'm so sorry…"

"Carls, Carls, chillax. You had every right in the world to get angry on me."

"Still, I overreacted with turning my back at you and telling you we're no longer friends. Please, forgive me Sam. I don't want to lose you, especially not now… I need you…"

"I'll forgive you only if you forgive me for doing that horrible thing to you and Freddie. I need you too, bestie…"

Reconciled, the two best friends hugged. Sometime afterwards, Melanie joined them. The 3 girls talked for many things. Eventually, the discussion brought up Freddie.

"You know, Freddie came by here."

"Really?"

"And how come I didn't notice?" Carly and Sam asked Melanie, respectively.

"I'll tell you." Melanie remembered her meeting with Freddie.

_The doorbell rang. Melanie went at the door._

"_Freddie! How are you? It's so good of you to come here! Come on in!"_

"_Hi! I'm fine, thanks for asking. And you?"_

"_I'm ok. Let me guess. You are here to see Sam?"_

"_Actually, no. I've already talked to Sam and I believe it would be awkward and sad for both if we talked again. I've come for you, Melanie."_

"_For me?" Melanie was surprised. "You are finally convinced that I'm not Sam?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_These are great news!"_

"_You were so much different than Sam that night in so many ways. How you dress, how you tend yourself, how you treat others-especially me. I don't think Sam could do those things, no matter how good of an actress she is or ever becomes."_

"_I told you so!" Melanie smiled._

"_Melanie, you're such a nice, kind and sensitive person. And I treated you so badly that day I first saw you, I was a total jerk. So, I came to apologize… Please, forgive me Melanie."_

"_Don't be like that Freddie, I know what my sister put you through all this time-and continues to do so, even though less frequently."_

"_Come on Melanie, don't deny it. Almost every time I talked you, I surely made you feel awful. And for that, now I feel awful… Please, forgive me."_

"_Ok, if that will make you feel better, of course I forgive you!"_

"_Thank you very much Melanie. You know, I'd take you out for another 'date', to make it up to you. But the thing is… Ummm…"_

"_You're in love with somebody else? A certain brunette webshow hostess maybe?" Melanie wasn't teasing or joking, not at all._

"_Yeah. It shows that much, huh?_

"_It shouts from miles away!"_

"_Melanie, I didn't want to play with your feelings, I'd never do such a thing. I thought you were Sam then and…"_

"_Freddie, don't start over again. As I've told both Carly and Sam, you're adorable! And how I view you won't change."_

"_I wish I've known you better, for more time, Melanie, you are a great person. I'd surely take you out again, at least as two good friends, if I wasn't leaving…"_

"_Sam informed me for that. You deserve that scholarship Freddie. But everyone is so sad that you're leaving."_

"_I know. Melanie, can I.. umm…?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Freddie and Melanie hugged._

Melanie didn't narrate the event exactly as it happened because she didn't want to make Carly and Sam feel even worse about Freddie leaving. After the girls talked some more, Carly prepared to leave.

"You aren't going to the..?"

"No, Sam. I won't go to the airport. I can't say goodbye to Freddie again, this time for good. And I can't watch that plane take off… I just can't… I'm going home."

"Ok, Carls. Take care."

"Goodbye Carly. I am very happy I saw you. Look out for yourself."

"Thanks Sam, thank you Melanie. You too. Bye…" The twin sisters were worried about Carly. And rightfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Marissa and Freddie Benson were at the waiting room.

"Freddie, will you make that call already?"

"I will, mom, stop pressuring me!"

"I don't see you very eager."

Freddie picked up his cell phone and showed it to his mother. "Here! See?"

"Go ahead, Freddie. Make that call."

"I will. But mom, can you do me a favor first? Can you please go and bring me a cold drink? My throat has dried up."

"Alright, my son. But hurry up with that phone call."

"Don't worry mom."

After some delay, Freddie pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly dialed the number that was written on it.

* * *

Carly didn't know how much time had passed since she returned to her apartment. And she couldn't care less about it. She was lying on her bed from the moment she arrived. Carly was inconsolable. She felt like her sensitive heart was broken into countless small fragments. On the outside, the sky was filled with rainclouds.

At some point, Carly muttered to herself. "Great! As if the rest were not enough, now I'm hearing voices in my head…" Carly stopped paying attention. However, whatever it was that spurred her, it was persistent. And started getting louder.

"There aren't voices in my head, it's coming from outside." Carly rose from her bed. The sound seemed very familiar.

"Wait! This song… It _can't_ be!"

Carly ran as fast as she could and went out to the balcony. The initial shock she experienced while hearing the song quickly gave its place to a wide smile, probably the biggest she ever made, before letting out a scream full of happiness.

"FREDDIE!"

Freddie was also smiling at her. Carly ran once more. Spencer saw her while he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Get an umbrella, it's going to rain outside!"

Carly went through the door and kept running. She stormed her way to the lobby, unintentionally bumping with Lewbert who, made a spin before falling down and started his usual, angry, without meaning shrieks. But Carly was unaffected by the collision. She continued her dash. She sought out to reach that exit. Even then, she was running. Tirelessly. Carly remembered Freddie's position and knew how to get there. He was waiting for her. Carly fell right into Freddie's arms. They hugged with all their strength and remained in that position for a very long time. In the meantime, rain started to pour down.

"You came back! You came back for _me_!" said a Carly overflown with joy.

"I couldn't walk away from the love of my life (Carly gave him a meaningful yet smiling look)…again! And don't say I'm too young and immature to say that!" Freddie was smiling as well. He too was extremely happy- but tried to hide how much.

"How did you return from the airport? And what happened with your mother?"

"When I went to exchange goodbyes with Spencer, he gave me a piece of paper with a telephone number. He said that, if I was going to use this, I should use it before I get on the plane. I didn't understand then. In the airport, I sent my mother to bring me a drink-I was really thirsty. Then, I thought about what I was going to do, what I was going to leave behind. What Spencer gave me was Socko's cell phone number. I called him, he picked me up, brought me here and provided this stereo for me to.. signal you! I informed my mom while I was halfway here. She was angry as usual but she gave in and said she would drive back."

"What about the scholarship? It is really important to you."

"Scholarships, college, university, all of them can wait. But not you, Carly."

"But Freddie, you told me that you don't believe me, that you have doubts about my feelings..again."

"Yeah, well, that was just me being the most stupid guy on Earth. Both times." Carly giggled.

"Don't laugh. I'm serious. I can't believe I allowed myself to hurt you. _You_! You, the girl of my dreams. You, who gives color to my life. You, who mean the world to me. You make me who I am, Carly. And then, you said those words I always wanted to hear from you. It was just too good to be true."

"Freddie…" Carly was very relieved and happy. Her voice reflected that, as well as her tenderness.

There was a pause. Afterwards, Carly continued.

"It was not just you, Freddie. All these times I've turned you down… If only I knew how much hurtful this was for you… And.. and I exploited your feelings for me, putting you to do all kinds of stuff.. .and you did. And you have been always there for me… You were even willing to give your life for me, you saved me!"

"But now, we're here, together! And no one can take it from us!" Freddie finally showed how truly happy he was.

"You know, I prayed for you. You did too?" they said simultaneously.

Carly and Freddie remained embraced, holding each other very close and tight all this time. The rain was getting stronger and stronger. But neither of them seemed to bother. They only cared about being together. They were looking each other in the eyes, smiling. And then, they kissed. Lovingly. Sweetly. Innocently.

Meanwhile, Spencer had also heard the song and was standing at the balcony, looking at them and smiling. He felt happy for his sister and Freddie. And proud. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking at the door. He went to open it and it was Sam.

"I was worried about Carls, so I-"

"You've got to see this!" Spencer took Sam from the hand and quickly led her to the balcony, from where she saw Carly and Freddie kissing.

"They are so cute, right?"

"You bet they are!"

They were both smiling on them. Spencer and Sam heard another knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Spencer said and went to the door. He was especially surprised by the person he encountered.

"Marilyn! Wow! It's been so long. What brings you here? Don't tell me that I or the kids broke another world record!"

"No, Spencer. I just wanted to stop by, greet you and tell you something."

"How is your boyfriend? The guy who never blinks!" Jealousy was evident at Spencer. He tried not to blink his eyes for a long time, but yet again, he couldn't do it. Marilyn laughed.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about. Me and Calvin broke up. Due to our works, it was difficult to stay in touch."

"Oh, that's sad." Spencer momentarily turned his back and slightly raised his fist in celebration, then turned back and faced Marilyn again, in rapid succession.

"So, I was wondering. That offer for some blintzes still stands?" Marilyn smiled.

"It sure does!" Spencer replied, also smiling.

At that moment, Gibby arrived.

"Hi Spencer! Can I come in?"

Hey, Gibby! Sure, come on in!

"You know where can I find Sam?"

"She is at the balcony, right there."

"Ok, thanks!"

Gibby went to the balcony.

"Hey Sam! What are you looking from up here?"

"Hey, Gib! Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Gibby saw Carly and Freddie. "Finally, they got together! I am happy for them. They deserve it."

"Mama agrees."

"You agree? You don't want to puke all over the place again?"

"Actually, no!" (Sam looked at Gibby) "So, why you wanted to find me and called, asking me where I am?"

"I want to ask you something, Sam."

"What is it, Gibby?" Gibby smiled.

The rain was coming down mercilessly. But Carly and Freddie were interested only in each other.

"I love you, Freddie Benson."

"I love you, Carly Shay."

They kissed again. Carly was crying once more. But at long last, the tears that were coming out were tears of happiness. Freddie had these too. The two of them decided to enter Bushwell Plaza. But they didn't run for cover. They were just walking slowly, holding hands. All of a sudden, the rain stopped. A rainbow was seen in the sky.

Carly and Freddie reached their adjacent apartments. They kissed once more for their temporary separation, until the next time. They kept holding hands while going to the doors to their apartments, until they couldn't stretch them anymore. They looked each other intensely, smiling, before closing their doors at the same time.

Not even a few seconds later, both doors opened simultaneously. Carly and Freddie walked out, smiling, came close and held each other as before, very close and tight.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" Freddie asked.

"Not really!"

"Yeah, me neither!"

After that playful exchange of words, Carly and Freddie kissed again. It didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon.

Back at the Shays apartment, Spencer had left the radio open. A song that was playing was just reaching its end.

"That's the story of, that's the glory of love.

That's the story of, that's the glory of love."

* * *

**Epilogue:** Hello, it's me again!

First and foremost, thank you ALL very much for taking time to read my story!:) Also, thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. Big thanks to the overwhelming majority who wrote such nice and encouraging comments!

Also, to everyone reading, I hope you really liked the ending. I also hope that you got a small idea about how I feel when I think of Carly and Freddie together:) That was mainly what I tried to pass to the readers- because words are just so inadequate to describe it like this. Actually I don't believe there are any to use. So, if you tell me that it brought tears to your eyes, I'd be really happy (don't get me wrong, you know why I say this) :)


End file.
